


Grus

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 2: Company, F/M, Spabel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; from a matchmaker trying to introduce a new tutor for her best friend to the story of a couple with huge fight occurred in between. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grus

**a. matchmaker**

"Oh come on, Lizzy, I'm tired of your explanation of these pattern those pattern and everything—including this crane constellation. All I need is how to calculate the stuffs called—uhm, what is it again? Right Ascension? And Azimuth? Just introduce your partner you said to have such a wide knowledge for this field!"

Elizaveta showed such a suspicious smile, and the way she winked inviting a frown in Emma's face. And the former turned her head towards another room of this research office. "Antonio! Your new apprentice can't to meet you already!"

When the person emerged from his room, all Emma could predict was that she was going to have a (immensely) interesting lesson of astronomy.

* * *

 

**b. origami**

"So ... do you believe in papercrane legend to fulfill your wish?" Emma was not a pessimist person, but she thought that Mei might be too exaggerating the things she had learnt from Kiku. Her fight with Antonio had been so intense last night and Antonio had been in his worst mood (moreover, his bussiness was trapped in a huge problem)—and herself had been so egoistic facing him.

"Sometimes," Mei beamed a smile for her best friend, her hands still skillfully doing the paper, "it is not about the magic of thousands papercranes. It is about tranquilizing your mind, reestablish your good mood, and doing something to calm your anger. Origami is the best distraction and relieving method, believe me and Kiku! And by the time you have supressed your ego, go see him and give him a present in his office!"

Emma's tensed shoulders started to ease, and after several breath she took to press the stress, she began to indulge herself in the lesson Mei provided her.

* * *

 

**c. crane dance**

"I will show my best-practiced, well-polished tango skill to amaze her tonight!"

Francis rolled his eyes, then chuckled before sipping another shot of wine, "Do you know what I will call you with if you do that?" and this man earned a questioning look from his since-childhood best fella, then he shrugged. "A crane. It displays an intricate dance steps to woo its mate during the mating season."

Was it the Frenchman's fault that Antonio was looked rather crestfallen?


End file.
